Dressing Up With Alice
by moonbeam-mary
Summary: Short and sweet. Alice and Jasper fluff..kinda. It's a sunny day and Alice is bored. Do I really need to say more? Please read and review.


_**A/N: Slightly OOC, I'll admit, but just a bit of fun. Inspired by a picture I saw on **_

_"Dressing up with Alice"_

Alice tapped at her lower lip thoughtfully. The sun outside the window flowed freely through the large windows of the Cullen house, causing Alice to squint. Sun. Very, very bad. Sun boredom. Or in Alice's case, the home shopping network. Sighing softly, Alice turned her attention to the large room around her. "_This could use re-decorating..." - _She thought to herself. Suddenly the large wooden door swung open, and in bustled Jasper, Emmet, Rose' && Eddie. Tilting her head, Alice wandered over to the group.

"What're you guys up to?" Alice mused thoughtfully. Surely one quick peek into the future wouldn't hurt..But then again, suprises could be fun.._sometimes._

"Alice, you okay?" Edward questioned. Surely his little [and somewhat annoying sister wasn't having one of her Episodes today of all days.

Alice swatted at Edward's hand roughly, huffing lightly, "I'm fiiiine." - She breathed out. Boredom was her only problem. Reaching upwards and grasping onto Edward's shoulder she managed to get a peek over his much higher self. "_Where in the world is Bella.." _she mused. Alice hadn't foreseen this, and it was making her edgy.

"What happened?", she questioned, rocking back on her heels with built up energy.

Edward shook his head, "Bella had an impromptu meeting with her father."

Alice quirked a brow, "Riiiight." She turned to her left, having spyed Jasper slowly sneeking up the stairs. She honestly thought he forgot that they were all vampires sometimes, all with a very acute sense of hearing. Bouncing after Jasper, Alice tapped his shoulder in a somewhat urgent manner.

"Jaaaazzz.." She said, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

Jasper turned slowly, glancing down at her with a somewhat..scared..expression, "Yes, Alice?"

"..Wanna play?" Alice mumbled in an almost childish manner, knowing very well that Jasper couldn't say no to her.

Jasper trembled, looking like his was on the verge of a mental breakdown. A wave of fear rushed through the room. Alice could be a very scary little monster when she wanted to be, and Jasper never had any idea what she had planned.

Edward chuckled in the corner - _of course he'd heard Alice's thoughts -_ mused Jasper. Glaring darkly at his brother, Jasper shook his and returned his attention to Alice, "I suppose", he said carefully.

A grin quirked the corners of Alice's lips as she grabbed Jasper's hand in both of her small pixie like ones, "Thanks Jazz!" she almost screamed. All her built up energy would finally go to some use. Dashing up the winding staircase with Jasper at her side, she pulled him into her room. On her fairly large canopy bed, there it was. Jasper's suprise. Sure, it had _originally _been for Bella, but this would be fun too.

Jasper's eyes widened in horror. There on the sunflower yellow cover of Alice's bed was a female ballerina costume. Backing slowly out the door, Jasper shook his head urgently, pleading with Alice to let him go.

Alice shook her head evily, grabbing his hand and casting the full force of her pleading eyes at him, "Please Jazzzy", she mumbled.

Jasper couldn't believe himself when he simply nodded. 5 minutes later -they are vampires after all- Jasper shook his head stubbornly as Alice pleaded for him to open his eyes.

Alice frowned, the grin that had once graced her lips fading slightly. Tugging Jasper closer to her small pixie like form, she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips, "You're not terribly mad are you?"

Jasper shook his head slightly, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips. Opening one eye cautiously, he couldn't help but open the other in suprise. There he was, standing in a _women's_ ballarina costume. The things he let Alice do - Jasper mused.

Alice giggled, clapping her hands in delight. She raised her hand, rotating her index finger in the air, "Twirl, baby!" she squealed, "Work it Jazzy, Work it!"

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. His look of amusement quickly vanished as Alice's bedroom door banged open. And even though he knew it wouldn't provide much cover, Jasper dashed behind Alice's tiny form, crouching slightly.

Alice squeaked, turning to the doorway of her room. Standing there was the whole gang, Emmet _litterally_ rolling on the floor laughing. Edward was hanging onto the doorframe, his form shaking with barely supressed laughter. Even Esme giggled.

Alice pointed her index finger to each of her family in turn, "You know..it's still sunny outside and I **could **_still_ be bored..." She said thoughtfully, "You're all next.

Jasper laughed as 5 pairs horrified eyes turned in Alice's direction. Dress up with Alice - always a sure laugh.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Enjoy it? ..Dislike it? o.o;; Please review. **


End file.
